


Just Take Some Time

by maithcop



Category: Curse Squad (2018), Something Wicked (2018), Something Wicked/Curse Squad (2018)
Genre: Gen, solanus has a time, time to post a fic for a series thats hardly been released yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maithcop/pseuds/maithcop
Summary: Solanus takes a new friend to visit an old one





	Just Take Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> Jackie is my SW OC, and I basically created them for this AU of where Solanus can't get her body back after Lucian and Isla get uncursed, so she's forever bound to objects, and also she's basically immortal now. But Jackie eventually finds her and Sol gives them the jist of things, about how she's cursed, and she can't stay in an object for too long or her soul will explode. So she starts travelling with Jackie, basically going wherever with them.
> 
> OH YEAH GO READ SOMETHING WICKED HERE: http://cursesquad.com/story/00-01-waking-up/

_   ‘Okay, there should be a hill up ahead… go over the hill…’ _ Solanus instructed.

  “Sol, how much further is it, I’m getting tired. We must’ve walked miles by now.”

_ ‘Trust me, Jackie, it’s gonna be worth it.’  _ Solanus assured. 

  It had just turned Autumn, the cold air blowing through the trees above, the orange and yellow leaves crunching below, under Jackie’s feet. Jackie hadn’t gotten much sleep the previous night and Solanus had wanted them to head out early that morning. 

  Jackie should have worn some rain boots. They already lost one shoe to the mud and they were about to lose another. The dangling charm from their neck had been giving them directions this entire time.

  It wasn’t much longer before they made it over the hill.  _ ‘Okay, do you see two trees that are right next to each other?’ _

  “Solanus, we’re surrounded by trees.”

_ ‘I know, but I meant like… parallel, I guess.’ _

__ Jackie looked around. “I think I see them.”

_   ‘Now, go between them and there should be a stone in the ground.’ _

  Jackie did, and there was. “How do you know this stuff is here if you can’t see anything?”

_ ‘I have my ways.’ _

  Jackie stared at the stone in the ground and the way the dirt was… 

  “Is this someone’s grave?” They asked, voice starting to shake. Solanus kinda… laughed.

_ ‘Yeah, it’s… let’s just say it’s an old friend.’ _ She said. Jackie took a seat on the muddy tree trunk. 

  “Were you two close?” Jackie asked. The rain slowly started to drizzle.

_ ‘Yeah, we were… we were pretty close.’ _

__ The two of them sat in silence for a bit. It’s… unusual for Solanus to stay as quiet as she had been. Whoever’s death this was must have hit her pretty hard. It felt like an eternity until Solanus spoke again, but her voice… sounded distant, like she wasn’t completely there.

_ ‘Did I ever tell you I used to travel with two other friends of mine?’ _ She said.

  “Several times actually. What about them?” Jackie responded, hoping they didn’t come across as rude.

_ ‘We were a cursed trio, I guess you could say… hunting down the witch who cursed us. One lost her soul and the other lost her memory, every year anyway. You already know about me. Mind, body, and soul.’  _ Jackie nodded, despite the fact Solanus couldn’t tell,  _ ‘Well, we were able to get uncursed but… it was too late for me. They got their memory and soul back but me… my body was long gone. The witch just left it wherever the fuck it wanted to and I guess you could put together the puzzle pieces of a dead body being left alone for years. By the time we found it… I couldn’t get it back. _

_   ‘I was buried here, Jackie.’ _

  Jackie tensed. 

_ ‘It’s been a lifetime since then. Lucian and Isla are gone, but I’m stuck here.’ _

  Jackie chose their next words carefully. “Solanus, I… I didn’t know.”

_ ‘It’s fine. It happens.’ _ Solanus’ voice began to break. Was she crying?

  “If you want, I could… leave you alone? If you need some time-” 

_ ‘No!’  _ Solanus nearly shouted, desperate,  _ ‘No, just… stay. I don’t want to be left alone.’ _ Jackie did.

  They sat in silence once more. Jackie asked, “What were Isla and Lucian like? I don’t think you’ve ever actually talked about them, it was always just… ‘two other people’.”

  Solanus chuckled.  _ ‘Well… Isla… Isla was a pure ray of sunshine, honestly. She always found the upside to everything, even when we were doomed. She tried to be friendly and polite. Hardly ever got angry. She didn’t deserve what happened to her. _

_   ‘Lucian was the complete opposite. She was a real hardass. Always took everything seriously, never had fun, overall just really grumpy. She didn’t deserve any of that either.  _

_   ‘I miss them.’  _ If Solanus didn’t sound like she was crying before she was definitely crying now. Jackie felt their heart hurt. Wished they knew how to comfort Solanus. 

  “I’m sorry, Sol.” Is all they said.

_ ‘Hey, don’t worry about it.’ _ Jackie could hear her take a breath.  _ ‘Can we get out of here? I think I’m ready to go home now.’ _

  Jackie stood up and wiped off their pants. “Sure, let’s go.”


End file.
